Chosen Trilogy: Abyss
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 demigods have problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is suspected. Tension rises when 1 of Annabeth's friends goes missing. It's up to the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_****

AN: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Captured, called Abyss! Hope ya'll like it! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

_Dream_

_I dreamt a very familiar dream. _

_In the dream, I was standing on one side of a large, gaping chasm. The side I was on looked fairly enjoyable, but the other side, wow. I longed to be on the other side so badly. _

_I examine my surroundings, only to realize I've seen all of this before. My friends and family are all laughing and smiling, as if they don't have a care in the world. Oh how I long to be that carefree. Luke motions for me to come join them, and I can't help but turn my gaze to a very familiar abyss. _

_It's large, I'll give you that. Just by peering down, you can get queasy. But there's something about that abyss that befuddles me. It shows you people on the other side that you've lost. It's showed me my friends that I've lost._

_It's tempting, really. Have __**you**__ ever tried to resist the want of being with lost loved ones? So many times, I've tried to reach over the abyss, though it's crazy. I've searched for a bridge, a way over there. I __**want**__ to be with them._

_Who's them, you ask? Well, the abyss has shown me many people I've lost. And they're always in the exact order. I peer over the abyss and see a familiar gray-eyed boy. Malcolm. He waves at me, smiling excitedly. I grinned back at him and subconsciously walked towards the edge of the chasm. I felt someone grab my arm, and I turn around to see Nico with a death grip on my arm. He's shaking his head so hard that I fear it my fall off . I rolled my eyes at him, then shrug off his arm. _

_I walked towards the edge, only to see a familiar daughter of Aphrodite. Silena. She looks at so much peace wherever she is. Silena motions for me to come closer, to join her. I nod excitedly, walking closer to the edge. The daughter of Aphrodite beams excitedly, motioning for me to come closer. I get a closer glimpse at where Silena and Malcolm are as Silena disappears. They're living in a place that's designed so beautifully. In fact, it looks exactly like the city I saw when I listened to the Sirens._

_Next, I see Beckendorf. The son of Hephaestus looks ecstatic, and he gestures for me to come closer to him. I began to walk towards him when someone grabbed my arm again. I spun around to see Thalia holding me back this time. She shakes her head, mouthing "Annabeth, no.". I gave her an irritated look before shrugging her off. The daughter of Zeus sits back down reluctantly, and I continue to walk towards the edge of the abyss._

_That's when I see __**him**__. The one boy who's haunted my dream ever since his death. The boy who made me into a rebel. The boy who looked past my flaws and showed me what love was. The boy who showed me what life was really about. The boy who I fell in love with. _

_Percy Jackson. He grins widely at the sight of me and quickly motions for me to come to him. I break out running, completely forgetting about the gaping abyss that separates the two of us. Percy runs to me, forgetting the barrier as well. Someone grabs my arm once more, pulling me back, and I turn around, furious. How dare they try to separate Percy and I!_

_When I'm fully turned around, I see Luke. The son of Hermes shakes his head, implying that I shouldn't try to reach Percy. My heart sank. I completely forgot about what would happen if I left Luke. But the question was: Who did I love more, Luke or Percy? _

_I glance back at Percy. His face is strained, and he's obviously hurt that I haven't chosen him yet. I looked at Luke. He's shaking his head, obviously wanting me to choose him. In a split second, I made my decision. I shrugged Luke off, then ran towards Percy, never once looking back. Percy grins and breaks out in a run. When we both reached the edge, Percy reaches his hand out to me, as if he thinks I can actually reach his hand._

_I cautiously stretch my arm out, trying to reach Percy's hand. He's straining too, attempting to reach my hand and drag me over to the other side. I glanced back at Luke, who's expression is solemn. My heart sank a little. Did I really want to leave Luke? _

'_**Yes.'**__ I thought. __**'Remember? You chose Percy.'**__ I sighed, then reached even further towards Percy. I glanced back once more at my friends, only to find them being swallowed up by darkness. My eyes widened in shock as the darkness came closer, and by the look on Percy's face, he can also see the darkness. The son of Poseidon stretches even further, trying to save me. I looked back at the darkness, then at Percy. _

"_Not yet!" I yelled. His face falls, but he slowly nods. Percy waves goodbye to me as the darkness envelops me._

_End of Dream_

I sat up in my bed, analyzing my surroundings. _Where am I? _I thought. I blinked slightly, then sighed. It was just another dream. I was at Jess's house, and it was the last day of school. My alarm clock was beeping like crazy, signaling that I was supposed to be up by now. I yawned sleepily, then slammed my hand onto the clock, shutting it up. I lazily got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Of course, someone just had to be in there.

I groaned, banging on the door. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, Annabeth!" Luke's voice called. "It's my turn to shower!" I groaned again, sinking down against the wall.

Jess grinned as she passed me, brushing her wet, brown hair. "Cheer up, grumpy-face!" she exclaimed. "Today's the last day of school!"

I raised my hand, flailing them. "Yay. Whoopee." I said dryly. She rolled her eyes, then ran down the steps.

"Don't forget, camp tomorrow!" Jess called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know!" I yelled. Thankfully, Thalia was going to be at camp again this summer. Artemis decided to give her the entire summer off again. Yes! Maybe Thalia could help me with my dreams…

Nico ran into the hallway, wearing a horrified expression. "You need to come see this." he breathed. Oh gods, not again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Summary:_

_A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 half-bloods have a problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is among them. Things get personal when one of Annabeth's closest friends is taken. Now it's up the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. Sequel to Captured. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: So, just curious, which couples do you want to see in this book? Of course, I'm gonna put Percabeth, no duh. I do _NOT_ support Lukabeth. Ugh. *shudders* Another question, out of the eight who narrated the last book, which 4 do you want to narrate this one? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nico**_

Annabeth shot up from the ground. "What now?" she groaned.

"As if last year's events weren't enough already." Annabeth muttered, following me down to the kitchen. Oh gods, she was not gonna like this.

The two of us entered into the kitchen, where Jess, Clarisse, and Chris were watching the news report. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"_In other news today, teenagers seem to be disappearing all across the country. To name a few of the missing, Katie Gardner, an eighteen year-old girl from a small town in Georgia, Connor Stoll, a seventeen year-old boy from upstate New York, Jacob Mason, a nineteen year-old from Washington, and William Solace, an eighteen year-old from Illinois. Another of the missing happens to be Rachel Dare, the daughter of business man, Walter Dare. If you have any information of these missing, please contact your local police. Back to you Jonathan."_ the newscaster lady said.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "They're all demigods." she whispered. "And, Rachel!" The five of us shared an understanding.

See, last year, Annabeth's boyfriend, my cousin, and the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, went missing. We went on a quest to save him, but when we got there, Percy died. We also realized that the gods have traitors: Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Thanatos, Amphitrite, Triton, Deimos, Phobos, and Aeolus. Now, the five of us have a bad feeling that they're the ones that kidnapped all of those demigods.

"Apollo must be ticked." Jess, my girlfriend, muttered. See, Rachel Dare is Apollo's Oracle of Delphi. This is just my opinion, but I think they have a thing going on.

Thunder rumbled, and all of my friends turned to me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "In case you've forgotten, di Angelo, you're the worst troublemaker right after Percy." she said bluntly.

"Oh," I said, grinning. "Right." Chris grinned, then gave me a high-five.

"So, what'd you do this time?" Luke asked, entering the kitchen.

I shrugged. "Just the gods invading my mind." I answered nonchalantly.

"We need to get to camp." Annabeth said slowly. "It's not safe in the mortal world anymore."

The six of us silenced, until Luke spoke up. "Alright, what'd I miss?"

"The news report," Jess answered gravelly. "Demigods have been disappearing like crazy. They've already listed quite a few half-bloods from camp."

Luke was quiet. "Which ones?" he finally asked.

"Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason, and Will Solace." Chris answered.

"And Rachel," Clarisse added. "Someone took her too."

"And we _all_ know who that someone is." Annabeth muttered. "Actually more than one person."

"Technically, not even a person." Jess added.

"Gods," Chris said solemnly.

"The same gods who took Percy," I put in.

"Only, they might have more recruits." Clarisse said.

Luke looked at the five of us warily. "How do you all do that?"

We shrugged. "It's easy." I said simply. "Just finish each others' sentences.

"We need to get to camp, ASAP." Annabeth said.

"When do we leave?" I asked glumly.

Annabeth looked us over carefully. "Right after I get ready," she answered finally. "You can all eat breakfast while I shower." Annabeth ran back upstairs, leaving the six of us alone. Hehe, bad choice.

"So," I started, nonchalantly picking up a piece of bacon on a plate. I flung it at Luke.

Luke pulled the piece of greasy bacon off his shirt and glared at me. "Oh it's on, Death Boy." he snarled, picking up an egg. Luke threw it at me, and I dodged, causing the egg to hit Clarisse, who just so happened to be walking by.

She pulled the egg off her face, glaring daggers at Luke and I. "Oh, is this how it's gonna go?" Clarisse growled, picking up a waffle. She flung it at Luke, and it hit him in the face.

Chris grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. He picked up a sausage, then looked around at everyone.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Jess grinned, picked up a handful of hash brown, and flung it at Chris's face. It hit the son of Hermes smack in the face.

Chris smeared the hash off his face, glaring at my girlfriend. I grabbed a cup of orange juice, just in case he tried anything.

"Oh, it's on now, Smith." Chris said, eyes narrowed. He picked up a glass of milk and flung it at Jess. I smirked at my girlfriend before flinging the cup of OJ at Chris.

"Oops." Jess and I said in unison, smiling smugly.

Clarisse grinned, picking up a handful of eggs. She threw it up and down as if it were a baseball. The daughter of Ares analyzed all of us, as if choosing her victim. Her eyes landed on Luke, and in a blink of an eye, Luke was wearing scrambled eggs.

The rest of us were snickering like crazy as Jess and I made our way subconsciously towards the fridge. Luke grabbed a piece of toast and threw it. Any guesses on who he threw it at? That's right, me. The toast hit my back, leaving butter on my black Green Day shirt.

I opened my mouth to cuss Luke out when Jess shoved a piece of pizza into my hand. I grinned, ripping off the cheese, then I flung I at Luke.

The pizza landed on his khaki shorts, leaving a large red stain.

"Aw," I teased. "Lukey had an accident."

Said son of Hermes pulled the pizza slice of his shorts, glowering at me. I smirked at him smugly, then dodged a piece of bacon that was thrown by Clarisse. Of course, it had to hit Jess.

The daughter of Athena glared angrily at me, yanking off the bacon. Jess grinned evilly, sharing a devious look with Luke. The son of Hermes picked up a cup of coffee, while Jess grabbed a can of pop.

"Oh crap." I muttered. Jess smirked, opening the can of pop, then the two of them threw the drinks at me. A minute later, I was soaked with orange juice and coke.

Chris grinned. "Nice!" he exclaimed, grabbing a piece of toast. Without any warning, Chris flung it at Luke. It hit him straight in the face. "Ha! In your face! Literally!"

Clarisse snickered at Luke's buttery face. She grabbed a waffle, topped with strawberries and whipped cream, and flung it at Chris, who was trying to sneak out the kitchen. The son of Hermes dodged at the last moment, and the fully topped waffle hit the nearest person, Annabeth.

"Oh crap." the five of us said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_****

AN: Omg! I feel really bad now! Ugh, I've had writer's block. Grr. :P But, finally, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Aéropostale, American Eagle, Converse, Green Day, Nike, and of course, PJATO.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jess**_

Facing a hellhound is fairly scary. Facing a god is really scary. Facing a ticked off Annabeth is scary enough to make a grown man cry for his mommy. If you have never felt Annabeth's wrath, I envy you.

"Uh," I started nervously. "W-We can explain."

Annabeth's death glare redirected itself from Chris to me. I squirmed anxiously, trying to meet her piercing gray eyes.

"You do?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. She pointed to her whipped-cream-covered shirt. "Do explain, Jessica."

"Well, it all started when Nico threw a piece of bacon of Luke." I told her.

"Oh yeah," Nico muttered. "Blame it on me."

"You started it." Luke retorted is, gesturing to his greasy shirt. "This was one of my favorite shirts!"

"Get over it, pretty boy!" Clarisse snapped angrily, glaring at him. She pointed to her slightly greasy face. "Look what _you_ did to me!"

Luke glowered at the daughter of Ares, yanking a strand of his sticky blonde hair from his syrupy face. "Look what your waffle did to my face and hair!"

"Prep." Nico muttered.

"Technically," I butted in. "Chris officially started the food fight."

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed. "Don't blame it on me! It was already shaping up to be a food fight, and I made it official. And don't go acting all 'innocent' because we all know that you were a part of it too."

I gave him my best death glare. "Chris," I started sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Clarisse wanna have kids someday?" I asked, glancing at Clarisse's wedding ring. Oh, by the way, just like Chris wanted, the couple had a winter wedding.

Clarisse nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "WHAT?"

"Uh-uh," Chris stuttered. "Um, uh. Um, gah, yes?"

I smirked evilly. "Good, then shut up because I can make it so that dream never, ever comes true."

Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go change." she ordered. "We'll eat when we get to camp. Luke, Chris, and Nico scrambled up to their rooms while Clarisse, Annabeth, and I casually walked up.

"They're terrified of you, you know." I commented.

Annabeth grinned. "Oh trust me, I know. And they should be." She paused before continuing. "But I can't kill them. _Yet_. I have to wait until this whole prophecy thing is over, then I'll kill them. _If_ I survive."

The three of us silenced quickly. We all knew the prophecy. One of us wasn't going to survive this battle, but the question was who?

"Let's not think about that right now." Clarisse suggested. "Right now, we have to focus on finding the missing campers."

I nodded. "For all we know, there could be more missing." I added.

"Right," Annabeth said in agreement. "But seriously guys, a food fight? You're like 16-19!"

We shrugged. "Hey," Clarisse said. "Don't judge. We all know that Percy would've done that same thing." Silence. Dead silence. Oh, dangit! Again with the freakin puns!

Oh, wait. Do you get it? You know. Percy like died painfully last year, that? Yeah, I figured you'd get it. At least I hope you would. Gods, I sound a lot like Nico right now. Ah, ADHD.

"Right," Annabeth murmured. By now, we'd reached our rooms and were ready to go our separate ways. "We'll talk more later." I walked into my room, straight to my closet. What to wear?

I glanced down at my outfit. I was soaked with sticky orange juice, and my gray jeans had grease on them. I sighed, pulling out a black Aéropostale shirt and skinny jeans. I quickly slipped them on, grabbing backpack on the way out.

Annabeth was already downstairs, impatiently tapping her foot. Her camp trunk was sitting right next to her, as was her backpack. She was wearing a blue American Eagle top with dark shorts.

I plopped down on the couch. "Do I need do go get my trunk?" I asked.

"Probably. We're most likely not coming back until the end of summer." Annabeth answered.

I groaned, walking back up to my room. On my way up there, I passed Nico, who had changed from a greasy Green Day t-shirt and black jeans to a black Linkin Park shirt and, of course, black jeans. He was pulling on black Nikes, while hopping on one foot. Very charming.

If you couldn't detect my sarcasm, then wow, you're slow. I rolled my eyes at Nico, who smiled cheekily at me as I passed by.

"Well this one's a keeper." I remarked dryly.

Nico grinned. "Yup!" he exclaimed, losing his balance. I sighed, running upstairs.

Luke had just now come out of his room, wearing a blue v-neck shirt and tan shorts. In case you haven't noticed, I really like looking at what people wear.

I entered my room and grabbed my trunk quickly. Of course, being the klutz I am, I almost ran into Clarisse on the way down.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, laughing. Clarisse grinned, shrugging it off. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that said _Sarcasm: The body's natural defense against stupid_, jeans, and black Converse. Oh, that reminds me, I need to grab my Converse. I ran downstairs, set down the trunk, and grabbed my gray Converse.

Chris was in the living room, as were Annabeth, Nico, and Luke. He was wearing a red Aéropostale polo, jeans, and Nikes. See what I mean when I say that I like looking at people's clothes?

"So," I asked casually, plopping down next to Nico. "Are we leaving?"

Annabeth nodded. "Clarisse and I will drive." she added, glancing accusingly at Chris. "The rest of you can ride with either one of us."

"Dibs on riding with Annabeth!" Luke yelled. The six of us looked at him oddly. "Sorry," Luke muttered, his face red. Uh, ew. Luke and Annabeth?

"Okay…" Annabeth muttered. "Anyone else?"

Nico shrugged. "I guess I will."

"Me too." I added.

"Alright then," Clarisse said. "It's settled. Chris will ride with me, while you three ride with Annabeth. Meet you there."

My eyes wandered to our windows, and for a second, I could've sworn of the River Styx that I saw a shadow. I blinked slightly, glancing back, but it was gone.

Creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_**

* * *

**_****

Disclaimer: I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Green Day, Justin Bieber, Baby by Justin Bieber, Firework by Katy Perry, BMW Z4, and of course, Percy Jackson & the Olympians.

**

* * *

__****Chapter 4**

_**Luke**_

Kill me now.

Why?, you ask. Because, here I was, in Annabeth's car, listening to Nico butcher the song _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day. And when I say butcher, I mean butcher.

"Make it stop!" I moaned quietly to Jess, who was sitting in the back seat with me. According to Nico and Annabeth, the eldest get the front seats. But technically, I'm older than Annabeth…

Jess laughed softly, pulling out one of her ear buds. "Sorry, Luke, no can do. Unless you'd rather listen to Justin Bieber." she said smirking.

Oh gods. Who's worse: Justine Bieber or Nico?

"Give me that." I muttered, pulling her headphone.

"Is he really that bad?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're like the first guy I've met who'd rather listen to Justin Bieber than Green Day."

"Oh no," I said. "I'd choose Green Day over Justine Bieber any day, but Nico's murdering the song."

"Alright then, you'll just have to listen to my kind of music." she said, shrugging. "Gods, I feel sorry for Annabeth."

"Eh, she tends to block out anything repulsing." I muttered. "Can you just change the freaking song? I don't think I can stand anymore of Justine singing _Baby, baby, baby_." I sang in a falsetto voice.

"And you say _I'm_ bad!" Nico called from the front seat.

Jess snickered, rolling her eyes. "Turn up the volume, Nico. This is one of my favorite songs." I tuned in on the song and found out it was one of those Katy Perry songs.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again…_

Ah, Firework. Typical for Jess to like that song.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did." Annabeth commented dryly. Her expression was sad. "Percy almost always did that."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, Percy was a pretty cool guy, but he's dead, for crying out loud! And sure, I have Thalia, but she's the freaking lieutenant of freaking Artemis.

Thunder.

"What'd you do now, Death Boy?" Annabeth asked, rolling her beautiful gray eyes.

Nico raised his hands up. "Hey, it wasn't me this time!"

"So what'd you think, Luke?" Jess questioned.

I shrugged, smirking. "None of your business."

"Idiot."

_******Time Lapse ******_

"Finally!" I yelled, jumping out of Annabeth's car. "Sweet land!" I murmured, kissing the ground. Did I mention that Annabeth was in a hurry to get to camp, and she kinda went over the speed limit more than once. Oh who am I kidding, she went like 80 mph!

Jess and Nico stumbled out of Annabeth's gray BMW Z4, which Athena had gotten her for her 17th birthday. Huh, irony. She gets Annabeth a fancy car, and then helps kidnap and kill her boyfriend. What a great mother.

Not.

"I'm not _that_ bad of a driver." said girl muttered, locking her car.

"Right," I agreed. "But remind me to never, ever ride with you again during an emergency. Next time, I drive."

Jess scoffed. "Yeah, we'd let the fifteen year old ADHD demigod who once betrayed us to the evil Titan lord drive Annabeth's expensive car." I winced.

"Don't take it personally, Luke." Annabeth said sympathetically. "I wouldn't let these two drive my car either. In fact, I wouldn't let anyone drive this car." she said, patting her car. Uh, wow.

"Boo!" someone said, jumping on my back. I yelped in surprise, toppling to the ground, and thankfully, taking the person with me.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said incredulously.

"The one and the only." Thalia said proudly, getting up. She brushed her silver Hunter's clothes off.

"Sup Thalia?" Nico said casually.

"Eh, nothing much. Artemis sent me here to help ya'll with the whole missing campers thing." she said. Thalia's expression turned grim. "A few of our Hunters have gone missing, too." she added. "Phoebe, daughter of Deimos, Jackie, daughter of Demeter, Victoria, daughter of Nike, Sandra, daughter of Ersa, and Nolli, daughter of Nyx."

"Wait." I said, getting up. "Who's Ersa?"

"Minor goddess of dew." Annabeth answered calmly.

Thalia nodded. "Right, that's why Sandra joined the Hunters. Ersa isn't exactly appreciated."

"Does she even have a cabin here?" Jess asked curiously.

"No," Annabeth admitted, shaking her head. "But when this is all said and done, I'll design one for her. C'mon, we need to go find who's missing from camp."

"Oh, so you're just going to leave us out?" Clarisse asked, coming up behind Nico.

"No," Annabeth answered. "I just had a feeling that you guys would show up."

"For a second there," Chris muttered. "I thought you were gonna say, _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_." Annabeth rolled her eyes, then took off running towards the Big House.

"When in doubt," Jess said. "Follow Annabeth." She took off running after Annabeth.

Nico, Chris, and I exchanged confused glances. "I thought it was when in doubt, dance out." Nico muttered.

"Idiots." Thalia and Clarisse said in unison, following Jess and Annabeth. I looked at Nico and Chris, shrugged, then ran after the girls, with the two trailing behind me.

The three of us ran into the Big House, only to find a counselor meeting going on. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia had already taken their seats at the "table"( which really actually is a ping-pong table) while Jess was standing awkwardly near the door.

"Uh hi." I said, awkwardly waving as Nico scrambled to his seat.

Travis Stoll, my half-brother glared at me. There were large bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep recently.

Then, I realized something.

"Connor." I whispered. Travis nodded stiffly.

"And Katie." he said darkly.

"Who else?" Nico asked.

"Jake," Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus said.

"Will," Courtney, a daughter of Apollo with golden brown hair and brown eyes added softly.

"Drew," Mitchell, son of Aphrodite put in.

"Lou Ellen," Rae, a daughter of Hecate added.

"Mark," Sherman, son of Ares muttered.

"Tyler," Zack, son of Hebe said.

"Castor," Heather, daughter of Dionysus added.

"Jaden," Adrianna, daughter of Thanatos said.

"Rachel," Courtney added.

"And Matt." Claire, daughter of Athena finished.

"Not to mention the Hunters," Thalia added. "Phoebe, Jackie, Nolli, Victoria, and Sandra are missing." Silence.

"Well," Chiron said, finally speaking. "It seems a quest is in order." He glanced at Annabeth. "And I think I know just who should lead the quest."

"But Chiron," Clarisse protested. "If Rachel is missing, how are we supposed to get a prophecy?"

Courtney stood up. "Easy," she explained. "Dad gave me the Oracle's abilities just until Rachel comes back."

"Fine," Annabeth sighed. She turned to the daughter of Apollo as Courtney's eyes turned green. Green mist surrounded all of us.

"What must I do to find the missing campers?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Summary:_

_A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 half-bloods have a problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is among them. Things get personal when one of Annabeth's closest friends is taken. Now it's up the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. Sequel to Captured. _

_

* * *

__**Chapter 5**_

_**Rachel**_

"Ow," I groaned, sitting up. _Where, where I am? _I thought, scanning my surroundings. I was in the back of a truck that was full of boxes, crates, and demigods?

I cocked my head, narrowing my eyes at the person right next to me. He had curly brown hair, upturned eyebrows, and was lithe, like an athlete.

"Connor?" I said, slowly realizing who he was. Connor stirred, groaning in his sleep.

"Five more minutes, Mom." he moaned. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms to slap him, but soon found that my hands were securely bound behind my back. My ankles were also tightly bound together.

"Great," I muttered irritably. "Just what I needed." I scanned the room for any other demigods I knew. Next to Connor, there was a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Rachel?" the boy croaked. I tilted my head slightly, trying to remember who the boy was. "It-it's Matt, son of Athena."

"Oh," I drawled. I looked the son of Athena over more and realized he was in pretty bad shape. Matt had multiple cuts and bruises over his body, and his clothes were torn.

"What happened?" I demanded.

He blinked, as if trying to remember. "I-I was on border patrol with Tallie." Matt said slowly. "A few monsters attacked the edge of the border, and we figured we could take them, but they just kept coming. They said that they wanted Tallie, so I pushed her past the border and told her to go get help. That's all I remember."

I nodded, glancing to my right. A girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes that was wearing silvery Hunter clothes was sitting up.

"Where are we?" she demanded, looking around the truck. The girl looked at me, and her expression softened.

"Oh, Rachel." she said, recognizing me. "I'm Jackie Vienna, Hunter of Artemis."

_Yeah,_ I thought_ Like I didn't know that._

"Jackie?" another girl said, sitting up shakily. She had black hair, about as black as Nico's, and blue eyes. She also was wearing Hunter's clothes. "What's going on?"

Jackie sighed. "I'm not sure, Sandra, but we'll find out."

"Of course we will," a strained male voice said from the far side of the truck. All of us turned to it's owner: Will Solace. "We always do." I nearly gasped at Will's appearance. He, like Matt, had many cuts and bruises on covering his tanned skin. I gritted my teeth. Whoever did this was gonna pay.

Hey, Apollo never said I couldn't _date_ boys.

"Will," a girl said shakily. I glanced over by Will, and saw Katie Gardner. Katie blinked her hazel eyes. "Where are we?"

"I-I don't know, Katie-kat." Will sighed. I glared at the floor. . Oh, did I mention that Will had a _huge_ crush on Katie? Go Travis for finally asking the chick out.

"Well," a boy in front of me grunted. He had brown hair and blue-green eyes, and I recognized him as Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus. "Whoever kidnapped us, they obviously know about demigods, considering all of us, except Rachel, are demigods."

"We knew that, boy!" another girl in silvery Hunter's clothes snapped. She looked somewhat like Clarisse, with her blonde hair, hazel eyes and vicious sneer.

"Oh, calm down, Phoebe." a girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing Hunter's clothes said calmly. "Fighting will get us nowhere."

"Like," a preppy voice squealed. "What is going on?" I turned my focus to Drew Davids, daughter of Aphrodite.

"We've been kidnapped, prep." Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, snarled.

"Way to state the obvious, Lou Ellen." Castor, Dionysus's son, said dryly.

"Like Nolli said," a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said. "Fighting will get us nowhere."

"How do you know my name?" Nolli snapped. The boy shrugged.

"Oh quit being so mysterious, Jaden." a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes said. "That's Jaden, son of Thanatos. I'm Mark, son of Ares."

"What's going to happen to us?" a small voice asked quietly. I turned to a thirteen year-old boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Tyler." I reassured the son of Hebe. _At least I hope nothing will happen._ I thought.

"Well," another Hunter of Artemis said. "If we're done with the introductions, I'd like to know what we're going to do about this." She gestured to her bound legs with her bound arms.

"I'm still working on that, Toria." Matt said weakly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's _Vic_toria." she corrected.

"Isn't that like Nike's Roman form?" I questioned curiously.

Victoria nodded. "That's why my dad named me Victoria, after my mother."

"Hate to interrupt," Connor said, now fully awake. "But, we need to seriously find a way to get out of here." He glanced at Matt and Will. "Some of us need medical attention."

I opened my mouth to say something, but someone beat me to it.

"Well, well, well," a teenage boy with blonde hair and brown hair said, climbing into the back of the truck. "It seems our prisoners are awake, Liz."

"What do you want with us?" Phoebe, Nolli, Katie, Victoria, Connor, Jake, and I snarled in unison.

The boy chuckled. "Nothing much," he said casually approaching us. He bent down next to Matt as the rest of us cautiously watched him.

"Don't. Touch. Him." I growled. Hey, as one of the eldest there, I had the responsibility to take care of the younger kids.

The boy smirked, pulling out a knife. He ran it down Matt's arm, as the son of Athena gritted his teeth. "Ah, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It's a pleasure to see you again."

I straightened. "I've never seen you before today!" I claimed.

The boy shook his head, digging his knife deeper into Matt's arm. He made a _tsk_ sound. "Oh, I _know_ you know who I am, Rachy. Don't you remember all those fun times you, me, and Jess had?"

I cocked my head slightly, trying to remember him. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. About Jess's age. I got it!

"Maxwell Anders," I snarled "What in the name of Apollo are you doing kidnapping demigods?"

Max smirked. "Aw, Rachel _does_ remember." he said, running his knife down Matt's leg.

"Leave him alone, Max." I said, deadly calm.

The son of Harmonia rolled his brown eyes. "No, I don't think I will." he said calmly.

"Why of all the demigods in this room to you chose one of the most injured ones to hurt even more?" I growled angrily.

He smiled sadistically. "I have my reasons, Dare." He glanced at Matt, who had a couple of tears streaking his face. "Let's just say, Jess and Matt got into a little, ah, spat, a couple years back."

"_That's_ what this is about?" I exploded. "Your stupid little crush on Jess? Well let me tell you, _buddy_, she has a hot boyfriend now! One who will _not_ betray her, oh, and kidnap like dozen of her friends!" I yelled angrily.

Max's face turned bright red, then hardened. "It's not like that, Rach."

"Don't you _Rach_ me." I snapped. "_This_ is how you get a girl's attention? You could've just gone up to her and kissed her, for the gods' sake! That would've saved us a whole bunch of trouble!"

He glowered at me. "I have a girlfriend now, Rachel!"

My jaw dropped. "Oh, well, then, why-why did you kidnap us?"

"Reasons undisclosed to you right now, Dare." he replied calmly.

"They'll find us." I warned. "And I highly doubt that Jess would like the fact that her best friend is a slimy traitor."

Max shrugged. "I'll take my chances." he said, disappearing to the front of the truck.

I sighed loudly, blowing a piece of my fiery red hair out of my face. "You okay, Matt?"

The son of Athena looked up wearily and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll be f-fine."

I nodded uncertainly. "You sure?" Matt nodded, his eyes drooping.

"Yeah," he murmured, yawning. "I'll be alright." I glanced at his bloody arm and shuddered. Blood makes me squeamish.

"They'll find us soon." Connor reassured everyone. "Heck, if I know Travis, he'd be on his way here right now!" Everyone, except the Hunters, laughed, lightening the mood.

"But the question is: where is here?" Phoebe deadpanned.

That's a good question.

Too bad we didn't have a good answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Trilogy: Abyss

A PJATO Fanfiction

©-Rick Riordan

By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx

(A.K.A.)

XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx

**Summary:**

**A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 half-bloods have a problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is among them. Things get personal when one of Annabeth's closest friends is taken. Now it's up the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. Sequel to Captured. **

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Chris**_

I have to admit, I'm still kinda freaked out about the whole creepy Oracle of Delphi thing. I mean, the fact that the old Oracle used to be a mummy is creepy.

Not as creepy as the Labyrinth, though.

I shuddered just thinking about it.

"What must I do to find the missing campers?" Annabeth asked. The daughter of Apollo's, Courtney I believe, eyes turned a misty green, and smoke surrounded her.

Then, she began to speak:

"_The missing souls shall reach no end_

_Ten half-blood heroes the camp should send_

_Daughter of the sea and two daughters of the wise,_

_Shall team up with three sons of the thief when old enemies rise_

_Children of sea, storm, and hellfire,_

_Shall ally with the daughter of war and the daughter of the lyre_

_The Doors of Death, souls demand_

_The chosen maiden of Apollo's __last stand_"

At her last word, Courtney collapsed into Mitchell's arms.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What'd I say?"

Annabeth and Nico shared a worried expression.

"The missing souls shall reach no end." Annabeth quoted.

"Ten half-blood heroes the camp should send." Nico added.

"Daughter of the sea and two daughters of the wise," Jess recited.

"Shall team up with three sons of the thief when old enemies rise." Luke said.

"Children of sea, storm, and hellfire," Thalia put in.

"Shall ally with the daughter of war daughter of the lyre." Clarisse said.

"The Doors of Death, souls demand." I said gravelly.

"The chosen maiden of Apollo's last stand." Tallie finished solemnly. All of us were silent because we all know that was referring to.

"Prophecy's can have double meanings, right?" Rae offered weakly. "Maybe it's not who we think it is."

"Right," Thalia agreed. "What we need to do now is find begin the quest."

"I guess that means I'll have to choose my nine companions." Annabeth muttered. "Daughter of the sea: Tallie, you in?" The daughter of Poseidon nodded. "Daughters of the wise: Jess and I."

"I love how you just presume I wanna come." Jess laughed.

Annabeth grinned. "Three sons of the thief," she said, glancing at Luke, Travis, and I. "Luke, Chris, and Travis," We all nodded. "Sea, storm, and hellfire: Tallie, Thalia, and Nico." Thalia and Nico grinned and gave each other a high-five.

Storm? Fire?

"Daughter of the lyre," Annabeth murmured. She glanced at the now half-awake Courtney. "You in, Courtney?" The daughter of Apollo drowsily nodded. "Daughter of war, obviously Clarisse." Clarisse smirked, nodding. "And that's about it."

"The Doors of Death, souls demand," I echoed. "What could that possibly mean?" Nico winced, but hardly anyone noticed it. Except the seven of us.

"Nico," Annabeth demanded in her tell-us-or-I'll-pulverize-you voice. "What do you know about this?"

"N-n-nothing," Nico stuttered. He took a deep breath, quickly regaining his composure. "It's nothing important right now."

Annabeth glared, standing up and slamming her fists on the table. "NICO DI ANGELO, you WILL tell us what you know about this, or I will kick you skinny, little butt!"

Nico paled, his black eyes full of fear. "Oh, fine," he said finally, succumbing to Annabeth's threats. "Dad was telling me that the Doors of Death are opening."

"We knew that already, Nico." Jess reminded impatiently. "Get to the point!"

"Well," Nico explained. "When the Doors of Death open, they let out those already gone on. Most of the time, they're faded gods, like Pan, or mythological figures like Medea and Midas."

"Okay," Clarisse said slowly. "More enemies. Great."

"That's not all. When the Doors open, for every soul they let out, they take another soul in." the son of Hades said gravelly. "That's what that line means. The closer the Doors get to being fully open, the more eviler the souls that are let out get and the more souls taken from our world."

"It's like an abyss." Annabeth whispered, mainly to herself. What? We all turned to the daughter of Athena. "The closer the abyss gets to each other, the more people the darkness overcomes." she murmured, glancing at all of us. "The closer I get to wanting to be one of those that succumbs to the Doors, the smaller the abyss gets."

"Um, Annabeth?" Luke questioned. "We're, uh, kinda lost here."

Annabeth's gray eyes turned to Luke, and he winced. Trust me, Annabeth's eyes are piercing. It's like she can see into your soul, but yet she can't. "First Chris," she murmured. "Then Clarisse, then Nico, then Jess, then Thalia, and finally Luke. The equivalents to Ethan, Beckendorf, Bianca, Malcolm, Zoë, and Percy."

"Annabeth," Thalia said, trying to snap her out of the daze. "Snap out of it!" The lieutenant of Artemis clapped her hands in front of Annabeth's face, trying to get her attention. "Annabeth!"

"Huh?" she said slowly. Annabeth glanced around nervously. "Di immortales," she cursed. "That's what the dreams meant."

"You had dreams _again_?" Clarisse accused. "Don't you remember what happened last time we all kept secrets from each other?" The seven of us winced, completely forgetting about the other counselors. It was because us ignoring our dreams, our _warnings_, that Percy was dead.

That itself sucked.

"Yeah," Annabeth admitted quietly. "I've had another set of dreams."

"What about?" Jess asked. "Wait, let me guess. An abyss?"

The other daughter of Athena nodded. "I'm always on one side with you guys and well, my mortal family. Mainly you guys," she said, gesturing to the seven of us.

"Gee," Travis muttered. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Annabeth ignored his comment and continued. "On the other side of the abyss are Ethan, who I don't see too often, Malcolm, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, who I also don't see that often, Zoë, same as Ethan and Bianca, and Percy. All of them try to convince me to come to the other side-"

"Ooh!" Travis exclaimed. "Do they have cookies?" Luke and I snickered loudly while everyone else either groaned, rolled their eyes, or glared.

"As I was saying," Annabeth started again. "Each of you," She gestured to the seven of us. "Tried to convince me **not** to join the others, despite that I really wanted to. Eventually, it came down to the last two people, Luke and Percy. Naturally, I chose Percy. It always ends with Percy and I running towards each other, but me stopping because a darkness overcomes the dream. I always thought that the darkness was me waking up, but I guess I was wrong."

Annabeth? Wrong? Uh, the only way that those two words could be used in the same sentence was if there was a _never_ in between them.

"Annabeth was wrong?" Luke said, as astonished as I was. Every single jaw had dropped, except Chiron and Annabeth.

Said daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. "Yes, but only because even _I_ can't interpret dreams."

"Well," Jess intervened. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Obviously, you'll go on this quest." Claire, daughter of Athena, said. "You'll find the campers, and bring them home safely."

"Sounds like a simple, yet effective plan." Clarisse agreed.

"Alright," Thalia said, grinning. "Let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chosen Trilogy: Abyss_

_A PJATO Fanfiction_

_©-Rick Riordan_

_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_

_(A.K.A.)_

_XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx_

_**Summary:**_

_**A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 half-bloods have a problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is among them. Things get personal when one of Annabeth's closest friends is taken. Now it's up the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. Sequel to Captured. **_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: Hey guys! This chapter's dedicated to all my friends on Fanfiction, not to mention some of my most loyal fans! So thanks to Musicalhearts, bubble drizzles, bunnyluver225, daughterofhades5565, &! I suggest checking out their stories: Lost Leaders: The Battle for All(Musicalhearts), The Problems of Julie Sparks,(bubble drizzles), Framed: The Real Story(bunnyluver225), Ballerina in Jeans(daughterofhades5565; (in the Cinderella section), and Taken by the Wind(). **

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Clarisse**_

The least the Oracle of Delphi could've done was give us a clue of where to start to find our friends.

But no! Not even a single direction of which way to go. It's about as bad as last time, when we didn't have a prophecy.

"Well," Travis said impatiently. "Where are we going?"

"I'm thinking!" Annabeth snapped. She had her Leave-me-alone-or-face-my-wrath- face on.

"Well think faster!" Tallie snarled. "My _best friend_ is out there, probably half-dead!"

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed at the daughter of Poseidon. "Don't even get me _started_ on losing your best friend, Chantal." she growled, using Tallie's real name. Said girl glowered at the mention of her full name.

"You know how many _best friends_ I've lost?" Annabeth snarled. "All three of them have _**died **_at one point!" She gestured to Luke and Thalia.

"First, Thalia gets turned into a tree." she deadpanned. "A freaking _tree_! Then, Percy shows up. Oh, did I mention that the only guy I trusted for five years betrays us and _**poisons**_ my other best friend?" Annabeth shrieked, eyes furious. Luke swallowed awkwardly.

"Oh, then, the same guys _traps me under the freakin sky_!" She took a breath, her voice lowered into a whisper. "The point isn't that though. The point is that I've gone through losing my best friends. All three of them.

"I didn't ask for your sob story, Annabeth." Tallie sneered. "You know, just forget it."

Can you spell drama?

"Okay, guys," Thalia finally intervened. "We're not here to argue. We're here to find our friends, and currently, we're sucking at it. So suck up your girly, giddy feelings and let's get to it!"

Annabeth drew a deep breath, seething. "Fine," she said, a steely edge in her voice. "We need to find them."

"But we still haven't found where to start!" Jess argued.

"Fine, then we'll spilt up." Annabeth said finally. Oh yeah, because that went **so** well last time.

"Ah, no." Nico said. "Remember what happened the last time we tried that?"

"Minnesota's out of the equation." Luke added. "The gods totally deserted that place."

"That's exactly what they want us to think!" Courtney exclaimed. "They're probably hiding out there!"

"We can't just search all these big cities." I reminded. "Maybe they're in a smaller city."

"How about we try Illinois?" Chris said suddenly. All eyes turned to him. "What?"

"Why Illinois?" Courtney asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Something's just telling me that Illinois is a good place to start."

"Shadow, lightning, water, and Hermes-travel?" Luke guessed.

Annabeth nodded. "Let's see. Jess, go with Nico. Clarisse with Chris. Courtney with Travis. Luke and I. Tallie and Thalia can go alone." she said. "Presuming Tallie knows how to manipulate the water in her body to travel her places."

"Kinda." Tallie mumbled. "Percy showed me it, sort of, but I'm not that good at it."

"Alright then, you and I will go together." Thalia said as lightning struck once.

"Don't forget to track each other!" Annabeth called as the second lightning struck, picking Thalia and Tallie up. Luke grinned, putting his arm around Annabeth, much to her obvious chagrin. He slashed his sword disappearing.

"Ready?" Chris breathed. I nodded, and he slashed his sword.

What Annabeth calls "Hermes-travel" is quite interesting. It's indescribable. You're moving so fast, and you can't even comprehend or see anything. Then, you're at the destination.

The two of us landed in a dressing room at some random mall.

"Great," I muttered. "All all the places in this stupid state, you just had to land us in a dressing room! Do you know how weird that will make us seem?"

Chris shrugged. "Eh, we've been weirder. Remember our wedding reception?"

I shuddered. Pollux, Dionysus's son, had gone to the a great deal to give us a **lot** of wine. Let's just say, there were some minors there (Nico, cough, cough, Luke, cough, Connor, cough, Chris, cough.) who were stoned the next morning. I have to say, I never **ever** want to see Nico drunk again.

"We?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "That was **you**."

He smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Point taken. Now c'mon, let's get out of here." He opened the dressing room door, then ran into a woman.

Who, in turn, screamed bloody murder.

"Oh gods," I muttered. "What section of the store are we in?" Chris ran out of the dressing room and came back with a tomato-red face. I sighed, grabbing his arm.

"Immature idiot." I muttered. His face was still red as we passed the racks of ah, bras and other- er girl things. "Of all the places in this stinking mall, you landed us here!" I whispered loudly. I pulled my husband (still getting used to that) through the mall, ignoring the giggles from the teenager girls we passed.

"What mall are we in?" Chris asked softly.

"Better yet," I corrected. "What city are we in?"

"Why don't we go ask?"

"Ah, no." I said, tapping a couple of buttons on my watch. "Looks like we're in a town called Forsyth, Illinois, and we're in their mall."

"Okay," he said. "What's the mall called?"

I shrugged. "The GPS didn't tell me that."

Chris grinned. "Hang on. I'll go find where we are." He ran off in the direction of the squealing teenage girls (who I believed were Aphrodite girls), leaving me alone.

About three minutes later, Chris returned, smiling. "We're in Hickory Point Mall, the mall where most people in Forsyth go to, as long as people who live in a town called Decatur that's really close to Forsyth go to. It's pretty small compared to New York City."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. I tapped another button on my watch. "Okay, Annabeth and Luke are in a city called Aurora, Illinois, Nico and Jess are in a town named Illiopolis, Illinois, Courtney and Travis are in a town called Iroquois, Illinois and Thalia and Tallie are in a city called Peoria, Illinois."

"Who's closest to us?" I pursed my lips, getting directions from Forsyth to Illiopolis, then Forsyth to Aurora, then Forsyth to Iroquois, and lastly, Forsyth to Peoria.

"Looks like Nico and Jess are." I answered. "They're about half an hour away while Thalia and Tallie are about an hour away, Travis and Courtney are about two hours away, and Luke and Annabeth are about three hours away."

Chris nodded. "Okay, try and contact them."

"No," I drawled sarcastically. "I'm going to go play in the kiddy center." He rolled his brown eyes. "Jess? Nico?"

"Clarisse?" both of them said in unison.

"Oh, good. Hey, do you want to meet us here in Forsyth or do you want us to meet you in Illiopolis?"

"Illiopolis," Nico echoed. "_That's_ where we are!"

"We'll go to you guys." Jess answered, ignoring Nico. "Just let my get your coordinates."

"Okay," I said. "Tell Thalia and Tallie and Travis and Courtney to, too. I'll take care of Luke and Annabeth."

"Got it." I turned the connection off and called Luke and Annabeth.

"Clarisse?" they said together.

"Yeah," I said. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Where are you?" Annabeth asked, annoyed.

"Some town called Forsyth, Illinois." I answered. "Jess and Nico are gonna meet us here, and I think that Thalia and Tallie are too."

"Let me guess," Luke said. "You want us to meet you guys there?"

"Yup," I said.

"Alright. Annabeth, out." What the Hades?

"Er- Luke out." Weirdos.

"Are they coming?" Chris asked. I nodded, opening my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted by two people slamming into me.

"Ow," they groaned.

"Nico? Jess?" Chris said. The two sixteen year-olds got up and brushed themselves off.

"Nice going, Nico." Jess muttered.

"Not my fault!" Nico protested.

"Sure," I said. "Keep telling yourself that." Thunder boomed over head.

"Look out!" Jess exclaimed, jumping out of the way. The three of us moved, just as the lightning struck. Thalia and Tallie were standing exactly in the place where it had struck.

"So," Thalia asked casually. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." a familiar male voice said, almost making all of us jump.

"Luke!" Tallie scolded. "Don't do that!" The son of Hermes grinned cheekily.

"Boo!" Travis yelled, sneaking up behind Jess. She screamed, while all the rest of us laughed.

"I'm going to kill you, Stoll." she growled.

"Actually," an unfamiliar male voice said, chuckling. We turned around, our backs to the store Chris and I had just come out of. The boy had blonde hair, brown eyes, was about Nico and Jess's age, and was about as tall as Luke- 5.10". "That's my job."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Summary:_

_A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 half-bloods have a problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is among them. Things get personal when one of Annabeth's closest friends is taken. Now it's up the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. Sequel to Captured. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas & Ferb.**_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_**Percy**_

"Who the Hades is that?" Silena asked curiously, staring at the screen. Our friends were currently being confronted by an unknown demigod. Oh, did I mention after Luke was resurrected, I took over all of the people he protected, including him?

"Well," I mused. "He's definitely a demigod."

"Really?" Zoë said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"Ssh," Beckendorf snapped. "Maybe we'll be able to hear what they have to say."

Jess was the first one to react to the strange demigod because apparently, unlike all the rest of us, she knew who he was.

"Maxwell Anders," she whispered, her gray eyes saddened slightly. "Is-is that you?" She subconsciously moved her hand to her right index finger, the one that had her sword.

The boy, Max, smiled. "Yes, yes it is."

"Phineas and Ferb!" I blurted out, grinning.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, motioning to Travis who'd just yelled the exact same thing.

Oops.

"Sorry," Travis muttered.

"As I was saying," Maxwell continued.

"I don't like this guy." Silena said bluntly. Bianca and Zoë nodded in agreement.

"After I left that wretched camp of yours,"

"Wretched?" I scoffed. "Yeah, right." Malcolm motioned for me to shut up.

"I traveled alone for a while," Maxwell said. "Stayed out of demigod trouble. Lived on the streets. Then, about a year ago, I had a dream from a goddess. Hera, to be exact. She asked me to join her revolution, told me they would honor my mother if I joined them. So, I did."

"A year?" Ethan echoed.

Bianca scowled. "But wouldn't that mean-"

"Let me guess," Jess spat, glaring at him along with all the others. It was clear that both daughters of Athena knew what was going on. "You helped kidnap Percy?"

My friends turned to me as I shook my head. "At least," I added. "Not that I know of."

"Not exactly," Maxwell answered. "I gave the gods information as to where he was on that exact night, but I wasn't there when Ares and Athena actually kidnapped him." I winced slightly, remembering that night.

"So," Tallie growled, her green eyes angry. "You've been passing information to the gods?"

"I would presume." Malcolm said.

"Well aren't you just a daughter of Athena." Maxwell said dryly. "Even the dumbest can figure out something." Tallie stepped forward, her hand on her sword, but Annabeth pulled her back.

"Annabeth." my half-sister said, deadly calm. "Let. Me. Go."

"No." Annabeth said, her voice like steel. "This is _my_ battle, not yours."

"Max," Jess intervened, her voice small. "You can come back to camp."

"WHAT?" Annabeth, Tallie, Zoë, Beckendorf, and Nico yelled in unison.

"What is wrong with her?" Zoë demanded.

"Honestly, I don't know." Malcolm admitted.

"Sure," Jess continued, ignoring all the dirty looks from our friends. "You've done a lot of… wrong things, and it cost people their lives." She winced. "But, I'm sure we'd be able to work **something** out."

Max, as Jess called him, smirked. "Forgiveness isn't exactly one of camp's best traits."

"No," the daughter of Athena admitted, her voice soft. "But it **is** one of our friend's traits." She, Tallie, and Annabeth exchanged a look.

"If," Annabeth said finally, her voice tight. "You want to come back to camp…"

"We'd let you." Tallie finished, her voice strained.

"I'm afraid," Max said, chuckling. "That's not going to happen."

"Fine," Nico spat. "Then I guess, we'll have to kill you." His black Stygian iron sword was out, as were everyone else's weapons.

"Just curious…" I said, slowly. "Jess is seriously confusing me."

Bianca sighed, doing a facepalm. "You, Percy."

"Oh…"

"You're hopeless, you know." Zoë sighed, rubbing her temples. "To think," she mumbled, mostly to herself. "I have to put up with this for all of eternity."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You said I wasn't that bad!"

"I was in the face of death." she said coolly.

I pouted, wiping away a fake tear. "Meany."

"Ssh!" Malcolm ordered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

And guess who was fighting Max?

No, not Annabeth. Not Jess either. Nor was it Tallie or Thalia.

That's right, it was Nico.

The two were battling it out with their swords while everyone else was trying to keep the mortals distracted.

"I'm putting my money on Nico." I said, pulling out one of the few drachmas I had left. Bianca smiled, doing the same.

"Max," Malcolm said softly, placing his bet on the table. "He seems to know what he's doing, not to mention, he _is_ older than Nico."

"Age is but a number," Zoë reminded. "I, however, am on Nico's side."

"Nico," Beckendorf agreed. "He looks p-"

"No cussing!" Bianca ordered. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's an instinct."

"Alright then," Ethan said, placing his bet on Max. "He's _ticked_. Happy?"

"I wonder why he's so mad.." I pondered aloud.

"Obviously," Silena said, placing her drachmas on the table. "One, he's mad about the whole 'Hey-I-helped-kidnap-and-kill-one-of-you-best-friends-last-year' thing. And two, there's _obviously_ something going on between Max and Jess."

"There is?" Bianca and I questioned.

"Only for daughters of Aphrodite," Zoë answered.

"No!" Silena protested. "It's just… he _used_ to like her.."

"And you would know this how?" Malcolm asked warily.

Silena huffed. "I, unlike all of you except maybe Ethan, actually have talked to Max before. Really sweet kid, you know."

"Yeah," Bianca snorted. "He just _oozes_ sweetness."

"I meant," the daughter of Aphrodite corrected. "_Before_ all of this… But, it _is_ obvious that something went on between them."

I glanced at Beckendorf, who was intently watching the screen.

"Nico's kicking butt." I commented.

"No!" Malcolm and Ethan yelled in unison.

"He's a really bad fighter, isn't he?" Clarisse commented.

"No," Jess said. "Actually, he's usually not this bad. And with him working with the gods, I'd except him to be… stronger."

"Yeah," Travis snorted. "Like that little fag could possibly beat Nico. He's like the best swordsmen since… well, Luke and Percy."

"I know that, Stoll." Jess reminded coolly. "I know that Nico could kick Max's skinny little a-"

"I thought you didn't like for us to cuss." Chris reminded, smirking.

"Fine," she seethed, glaring at Chris. "Max's skinny, little _butt_ into next week, but Max wouldn't go down without fighting." Jess let out a resentful sigh. "I-I don't even know what happened to the Max I knew."

"It'll be fine," Annabeth reassured, never taking her eyes off of Nico. "People make wrong choices, and they often affect others." She glanced at Luke. "But, most of the time, they'll make the right choice in the end."

"Sure," Jess muttered. "But, if I know Max, he won't give this up. He never gives up his causes."

"Well," Beckendorf mused. "That'll cause some mixed feelings."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Travis asked.

"Good for him," Jess answered, her expression solemn. "Bad for us."

"Is that is fatal flaw?" Courtney asked. Jess shrugged.

"Most likely," Annabeth said. "At least, that's what it seems like."

"Isn't it a bit weird," Luke said suddenly. "That they only sent Max to kill us?"

"Either way," Tallie murmured. "The kid's gonna get killed himself."

Jess snorted. "That _kid_ is older than everyone except Annabeth, Clarisse, and Chris."

"Not the point."

"Just wondering," Annabeth asked her younger half-sister. "If I were to help Nico kick Max's skinny little butt, would you get mad at me?"

"I highly doubt that she would." Bianca answered. "I know I wouldn't."

"No, go right ahead." Jess said, glaring coldly at Max. "But, don't kill him. Yet. He might have information on the missing campers."

Annabeth's lips curled into a smile. "I won't. Yet."

"I say you kill him now!" Zoë yelled.

"He definitely deserves it." Beckendorf agreed.

"He'll be dead soon enough; I can tell." Bianca said slowly.

"Oh, by the way, Malcolm, Ethan," I said, grinning. The two turned to me. "Pay up."


	9. Chapter 9

_****__****____****__****_

_****_

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

__________________________

Chapter 9

Thalia

"You know," I said, grinning as I pushed Max's head harder into the ground. "This is actually pretty fun."

"Sure," the kid grunted. "For you."

"Oh no," Nico corrected, a smug smirk on his face. "For all of us, minus you."

"I get it!" Max groaned. "I give!"

"Not getting off of you until you tell us where the missing campers are," I said firmly.

"… Who knows by now."

"Tell us!" Nico snapped, motioning for me to push him harder to the ground, which I gladly did.

"I don't know!"

Tallie walked over, smirking at Max, and knelt down by us. "Listen, Maxie." she spat. "My best friend is out there, and if you don't tell us where he and the other campers are, I'm afraid I'll have to kick your skinny little arse into next week."

"Enough, already," Jess intervened. "Just… bind him, and we'll take him with us." I sighed, getting up from the ground. Nico and I grabbed Max's arm, smirking at him.

"We're not going to endanger this quest just because of this faggot over here." Travis snapped, his voice angry.

"Right," Courtney added. "Some of us have siblings out of there."

"In case you've forgotten, almost all of us have siblings out there." Jess corrected, her voice steely calm. "The only one's that don't are Nico, Thalia, and Tallie, oh, and Thalia has her Hunters out there, so that would count."

"Oh," Travis snarled. "That what exactly do you expect us to do? Lug around this piece of crap our entire quest?"

"No," Annabeth answered for her half-sister. "Some of us are going to take him back to camp to interrogate him."

"Hello? He is right here!" Max butted in.

"Shut up; no one cares what you say." Clarisse snapped.

"Alright," I agreed, ignoring Max and Clarisse's interruptions. "I agree with Annabeth's idea. So, who's going back to camp?"

The daughter of Athena turned to all of us. "Take a guess."

All of our eyes, except Nico's, turned to Jess.

"Let me guess," she sighed, "I'm going?"

"You do know him the best." Chris pointed out. "It only makes sense that you question him."

"I know it does!" she cried, frustrated. "That doesn't mean I want to talk to that little son of a—" Jess was interrupted by a loud roll of thunder. "A biscuit eating bulldog," she finished.

"Orbit commercial?" Travis guessed, a small smile on his face.

The younger daughter of Athena nodded, smiling slightly. "But I'll go anyway." she added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Nico interrupted, eyes widened. "If you don't want to do this, Jessie, you don't have to."

"I'm going to go, Nico." she said firmly. "I know Max… better than all of you." She glanced at the son of Harmonia, a look of disappointment and distaste on her face. "Maybe… maybe I can get him to tell what he knows about the missing campers."

Annabeth gave her an uncertain look that made me know that I wasn't the only one thinking this: Jess still wanted him to reform.

"Alright, but you're going to need someone that can transport you back and forth to go with you." Annabeth said reluctantly. "Someone very convincing."

"I'll go." I offered. "I can be very, very convincing." I added, smirking at Max. Blue sparks of lightning erupted from my hand as I opened my palm.

"No electrocuting him," Jess muttered. She and I shared a glance. "At least not yet."

"Be back as soon as you get information from him." Nico told us, a sad smile on his face.

"That," his girlfriend said, wincing. "Might take a while. If it takes too long, we'll leave some of the Athena and Ares kids to take care of him." The two hugged briefly, before Jess released him, walking over to me.

"Question:" I stated. "If we get nowhere with this kid—"

"I'm seventeen!" Max snapped, glaring at me. I gave him my death glare, and he flinched.

"As I was saying, if we get nowhere with this kid, can we kill him?"

"I vote yes!" Clarisse said, grinning. Leave it to a daughter of Ares to vote yes.

"I vote yes, too." Travis added.

"Same," Tallie put in.

"I vote no." Luke said quietly. Of course he would vote no; he was in that position just a couple of years ago.

"No," Courtney said stiffly.

"I vote no." Chris added.

"Yes," Nico agreed, his voice like steel.

All eyes turned to Annabeth, Jess, and I. "I vote yes." I said in agreement.

"I vote no." Annabeth muttered.

And now it was down to Jess, Max's former friend. Whatdaya know. If she chose no, the vote would be a tie, but if she chose yes, we could kill him.

"Yes," she said softly. "My vote is yes."

"Alright then," Annabeth said stiffly. "There's your answer, Thalia. You two can go now."

I nodded, smirking up at the sky. Thunder rolled, and lightning struck the three of us, carrying us to Camp Half-Blood.

"Oof!" Jess yelped, landing on the ground in the pavilion. The campers stared at us in awe and confusion.

"Thalia? Jess? Max?" Chiron asked, surprised.

"Sup?" I said as casually as possible. "We brought a little souvenir."

"Maxwell Anders?" a daughter of Hermes I recognized as Lily York said, standing up. She was the same age as I was(physically at least) and had short blonde hair and green eyes, along with the same sarcastic smile as all other Hermes kids.

"The kid who disappeared a few years back?" she questioned. Murmurs uprose from the campers, especially Cabin 11.

"That would be the one!" I said fake cheerfully.

"He's a traitor." Jess said coolly, glaring at said boy. "We brought him back to camp to be interrogated."

"By whom?" a daughter of Iris asked suspiciously. She had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and she looked about twelve or thirteen.

"Who do you think, Blaine?" Max snapped. Huh. He knows her.

Blaine scowled. "Did he say something?" she asked coldly, ignoring Max.

"He asked 'Who do you think, Blaine?'." I told her. "And the answer to your question is Jess and I will. That's why we came back."

"Are you sure it's just going to be questioning?" a daughter of Aphrodite asked, smirking at Jess and Max.

"Of course!" the daughter of Athena snapped, blushing.

"Wait, you said that you two came back to interrogate Max." Rjay said, standing up. He had longish black hair and dark brown hair, which would make one think he was a son of Hades, but actually, he's a son of Thanatos. "What about the missing campers?"

"The other eight are still on the quest to find them," I reminded snidely. "Remember? Ten minus two equals eight."

He scowled, sitting back down at his table. "Gods, it was just a question,"

"Speaking of questions," Jess said, turning to Chiron. "Um, where exactly do you want us to interrogate him?"

Ariana, daughter of Hephaestus I believe, nudged her half-sister, Nyssa. "We have room, don't we?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Nyssa agreed. "We do. We have all these… secret rooms in the Hephaestus Cabin where you can tort—I mean interrogate him." The daughter of Hephaestus scowled at Max.

"That'd be good," I agreed, sending a hateful glare towards the son of Harmonia. "Lead the way."

________

AN: Okay, so this chapter is a load of crap. I'm sorry. Writer's block, ugh. But check out my other stories!

****


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

_Summary:_

_A year's passed since Percy's death & the 7 half-bloods have a problem. Campers have gone missing & a traitor is among them. Things get personal when one of Annabeth's closest friends is taken. Now it's up the 7 to find the campers before it's too late. Sequel to Captured. _

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Max**_

**AN: I am back! I've decided to retry this story, even though I'll probably suck arse at it. *sighs* My writing hasn't been good recently… SUCK YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**So, sorry if this seems really OOC or just plain out crappy. Just a heads up!**

"Tell me," Thalia hissed, shocking me again.

I stared up at her defiantly, then spat at the ground next to her. "I won't tell you anything." I growled.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, then leaned down right up near my face. "Tell me where my friends are before I brutally _murder_ you and make sure your soul reaches the lowest depths of Tartarus!"

"Go ahead," I said stubbornly. "When the Olympians aren't in control anymore, the gods will free me."

Thalia let out a sound that sounded like a pissed-off shriek. "Hey, uh, Thals," Jess said warily, staring at the daughter of Zeus who literally had sparks flying off of her. "Maybe I should interrogate Max from here."

"More like untie him and make out," Thalia muttered, glaring at me.

"I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Yes, I know. The second daughter of Athena to date one of my cousins."

"Technically, weren't you the first?" I asked, butting into their conversation.

"That's beyond this," Jess said somewhat halfheartedly. "Just go… calm down, and I'll take care of this."

"Fine," Thalia sighed reluctantly.

"You can't get any information outta him if you kill him first," Jess added. "Just keep him alive for a little while. If he cooperates, we'll see what to do."

"Drag him through the depths of the Underworld, that's what." Thalia snapped, walking out of the room.

Jess sighed, pulling up a chair next to mine. "So," she said softly. "We're alone now. You gonna tell me what happened to the Max I used to lo—know?" She looked me straight in the eyes, and I shifted uncomfortably against her calculating, somewhat cold, gray eyes.

"Things changed, Jessie." I said finally.

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I wanna call you, Brain Kid," I said, a tiny smile on my face.

She didn't even crack a smile. "Max," she said softly. "What's going on? Where are the demigods? Where are the Hunters? Where's Rachel?" She narrowed her eyes. "Where's my little brother?"

"Nowhere that concerns you," I said stiffly. "Listen to me, Jess. There's still time! You can be on _our_ side. Do you know how _amazing_ it would be to have one of the seven on the gods' side? We can be together again: you, me, and Rachel. Annabeth and Thalia made the mistake of not joining Luke while they had the chance; I don't want that to happen to the three of us. _Please_."

"I don't even know you anymore, Max," Jess whispered. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Jess, please," I said quietly. "You can do better than this. Better than the Olympians. Your _mother_ joined our side! That just goes to show that it's the wisest option!"

"I don't give a damn if it's the 'wisest option'!" she snarled. "One, my _boyfriend_ just so happens to be on this side, and I don't plan on leaving him _anytime _soon. Two, just a year ago, one of the greatest heroes to ever live was killed by your 'wise option'. If that's wise, then I'm ashamed to ever be called a child of the wisdom goddess."

"They never meant to take it that far!" I yelled. "He never was supposed to die! He was just bait for Annabeth!"

Jess narrowed her eyes at me, and we stared each other down for several moments, before she said, "Then why do I hear my sister crying over her dead boyfriend almost every night?" she whispered. "Why do I see the sadness in my boyfriend's eyes because the guy who was practically his _brother_ is now dead? Why do I see guilt in everyone's eyes, including my own, whenever I see them? Why do I feel like I shouldn't be alive, and why do I feel like I would do _anything _just to bring Percy back so Annabeth can be happy again? Huh? Why does the entire camp feel like the foundation has been ripped from underneath them? Why do earthquakes and tsunamis never seem to cease? Why did Japan experience that _huge_ earthquake, followed by an _awful_ tsunami? Oh yeah, because _Percy is dead_." Jess was breathing heavily now, glaring angrily at me still.

"That's not my problem," I said impassively. Truth was, guilt was cutting through me like a knife cutting through butter.

"You may not be immediately responsible for it, Max," she said softly. "But you still support them. And as long as you do that… I can't even bear to be acquainted with you. I can't even stand to _look_ at you."

"Maybe it's better that way," I said, my voice betraying my false impassiveness. I was losing my best friend, someone I'd once loved.

"Maybe it is," she said, her voice sounding faraway. "Maybe it is."

"Just remember your decision, Jess," I said quietly. "When the gods come to power, you'll regret not joining us when you had the chance."

She stared at me, then said, "And remember _your_ decision, Max. When the gods are defeated, you'll regret your decision. All those lives lost over nothing."

"Maybe I won't be around when that time comes," I said, somewhat bitterly.

"No," Jess said softly. "You're to stay alive as a prisoner on Olympus. I'm not letting them kill you, traitor or not."

"You should learn not to be as trusting."

"It's a flaw of mine."

"It can be your downfall."

"I'd rather have my downfall saving someone else's life then have it trying to save my own."

"You'll regret this whole trust thing someday, Jess," I warned.

"Bring it." she said confidently, walking out.

And then, I knew. I knew that, that it was so much more than her walking out of an interrogation room. Jess was walking out of my life.

* * *

**AN: It's shorter than usual, I know, I know. It's probably crap, but I kinda like writing in Max's POV. It may be the first and last time I write in his POV, but he may come back later. Who knows with me, really. Thanks to all of those readers out there! **

**-Lex **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**(A.K.A.)**_

_**XXxDaughterofAthenaxXx**_

* * *

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to BlackHawk1997, who came up with the _brilliant_ idea that I used for this chapter! Thanksies! ^_^ 100 reviews, and not even 15 chapters! AH! That's so fantabulous! Thanks SOO much! x]**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Annabeth**_

"Stop worrying so damn much," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. "It's fine."

I stared up a the old, abandoned… mansion, then said, "I… don't know. It just seems… familiar."

The daughter of Ares scoffed. "When have you been in this dinky little town?"

"Never," I said truthfully. "But, something about it is just…"

"Weird?" Nico offered. "Ominous?"

"More like familiar, yet not familiar," Luke corrected quietly.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"So are we going in or not?" Travis asked irritably. "Because, in case you've forgotten, my brother and girlfriend are out there, missing…"

"I know that!" I snapped. "I know."

"Just a reminder."

"They'll be fine," I said reassuringly. "It's not like they'd…"

My voice trailed off, and Chris added, "Kill them?"

Courtney scoffed. "Of course they'd kill them if they wanted to," she said bluntly. "They did it to Percy, why are the others any different?"

"She has a point," Tallie said softly. "A depressing, yet true point."

"They won't die." I promised, but even I couldn't believe myself. My friends had told me almost the same thing last year when Percy was missing, and here I was telling Travis the same damn lie.

"Let's just go inside," Clarisse said finally, staring at the mansion.

"Fine," I murmured. "It's not like I really have any choice…"

"Split up," I said warily, glancing around the dark, messy mansion. Cobwebs were scattered everywhere in the house, and it smelled… musty. "Just be careful."

"No," Travis said sarcastically. "We're going to go yell, 'HEY I'M A DEMIGOD! COME AND KILL ME!' like maniacs."

"Do that, and I'll make sure you see Nico's dad the hard way."

"Gods, you're on edge today," Travis muttered. "I swear, it's like your PMSing."

I shot him an annoyed glare, then said, "Just go." They all reluctantly ran off in separate directions, so I was left to go the only other way: up.

"Oh joy," I mumbled, walking warily up the creaky stairs. Every other move I made, there would be an annoying _CREAK_, that pretty much told anyone who wasn't my friend, _Hey! There's someone here that can be a big target for killing and or kidnapping! Yay!_.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I froze in my steps. Was that… "Wise Girl?"

"Percy?" I whispered, looking around the room. "How are you—" I was cut off by the lights flickering on and off wildly, then finally, turning off altogether.

"Annabeth? Where are you?" Percy yelled, fear in his voice. "Annabeth!"

"Hang on, Percy," I said, straining to hear his voice. "Where are _you_?"

"Annabeth!" I straightened. Now it was… Rachel?

"Rachel?" I said, narrowing my eyes. "Where are you?"

"Annabeth, help!"

"Annabeth!" It was Percy again. "I need your help!"

"Annabeth, help _me_, not him!"

I turned around, looking back and forth wildly. "Where are both of you?" I yelled loudly.

"BIANCA!" I heard Nico scream. "Where… why?"

"You're a fool," I heard, I think, Bianca, say. "It's _your_ fault that I'm dead."

"No," Nico whispered. "Bianca…"

"Clarisse," a high-pitched girl hissed. "I can't believe you. I'm _dead_ because of you!"

"Silena?" Clarisse whispered.

"You should've found me earlier," I heard Percy whisper. "I went through _Hade_sthe last few days of my life," he hissed. "Why? Didn't you care enough to actually find me before I died? Or were you too worried about _Luke_?" I closed my eyes, trying to block out 'Percy'.

Why… why was he doing this to me? Why did Bianca say those things to Nico? And what about Silena to Clarisse?

"You cared about Luke too much to rescue me," Percy hissed. "You didn't give a _damn_ that I was being tortured—that I was dying, for the gods' sake!"

"Stop," I whispered, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. It wasn't true. I'd done pretty much everything in my power to find Percy. I didn't even care about Luke then; he wasn't even alive!

"Wait," I said, realization dawning on me. Luke wasn't alive until _after_ Percy died, and Percy knew that. But that would mean… "You're not Percy, nor are you Rachel or Bianca or Silena," I hissed, pulling out my knife. I now realized where we were; a Cyclops's lair, much like the one we went to in Virginia. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks again." I spat.

"Annabeth," Rachel said. "Of _course_ it's me! And I need help!"

"Nico," I snapped, ignoring her. "Clarisse, snap out of it; it's not really them!"

"Bianca," Nico whispered, his voice choked up with tears.

"NICO!" I yelled. "Snap out of it."

"Please…" I sighed; obviously getting nowhere. Annabeth to the rescue… again, of course. I ran towards the direction of his voice, and after about 30 yards, I ran into something… or someone.

"Ow!"

"Luke?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my name," he grumbled. "Ow, that hurt."

"I need help finding Nico," I hissed. "We're in a Cyclops's lair… like the one from when we were on the run."

"Oh damn."

"Yeah," I whispered. "I need help finding the others."

"Alrighty then," he muttered. "You don't think they fell for it, do you?"

"Even _I_ fell for it," I admitted. "Of course they probably did."

"That's odd; I didn't even hear any voices talk to me." Luke said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Weird," I said. "But we can't dwell on that. We _have_ to find the others and get the Hades out of here."

"Agreed," he said. "Okay, I'll go find Travis, Courtney, and Tallie."

"And I'll find Chris, Clarisse, and Nico." I finished. "You can go now."

"Right," he whispered, running off.

"Nico," I called, not too loudly. I really didn't need to fight a Cyclops alone, plus I wasn't sure if there was just one Cyclops living here. "Clarisse, Chris…"

"Bianca," Nico whispered again. My eyes widened, and I reached out to the closest thing to me: Nico.

"Nico di Angelo," I hissed. "Snap out of it!" I snapped, shaking him violently. "She's not actually here! It's just a Cyclops trying to trick you!"

"Nonsense!" Bianca yelled. "I'm your _sister_, Nico. You should believe me!"

"Nico, your _real_ sister wouldn't say those things to you," I said quietly. "She loves you and doesn't blame you at all. You've made peace with her, remember?"

"Of course," he murmured softly. "It can't be her… I would've known…"

"C'mon," I said gently. "We need to find Clarisse and Chris."

Nico nodded slightly shakily, then followed me silently as we made our way through the mansion. Part of me could still see the little twelve year-old that lost his sister three years ago. I could still make out the fear in his black eyes, the same sadness that… wasn't there until Percy died.

"Silena?" Clarisse's voice rang through the dead silence. "Lena?"

"Clarisse!" I yelled, turning to Nico. "Nico, can you… see through the darkness or anything?"

"I can shadow-travel, raise dead armies, and speak to the dead, but no, I don't have night vision." he said, annoyance evident in his voice.

I swallowed. New plan. "Can you," I started warily. "Summon hellfire?"

"Can I _what_?"

"Summon hellfire," I repeated. "Is it possible for you to summon hellfire?"

"I-I don't know," Nico said. "I've never really tried…"

"Well try now!" I ordered. "We need to be able to see in here, and in case I'm mistaken, Thalia isn't here to provide at least a _little_ light."

"Fine," He began muttering an ancient Greek chant, and soon, a little spark of fire appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa." we both whispered.

"More," Nico whispered warily, and fire grew wildly in his palm.

"I think that's good enough," I muttered. "After you, Nico." He walked forward cautiously, glancing around in the dim light.

"Ethan?" Chris said, from somewhere behind us. "Is that you?"

"Damn," I cursed. "Clarisse is one way, and Chris is the other."

"The question is," Nico said, dead serious. "Which way is the Cyclops?"

"HELP!" Tallie shrieked.

"I take it by Tallie," I deadpanned.

"Hang on, Tallie!" Nico yelled back.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "You're going to give away our position."

"As if the fire didn't do that already."

"Touché." I mumbled. "We've got to find them."

"We're in this mansion, that's inhabited by carnivorous Cyclopes." Nico said. "We don't know if there's just one, or if they're more than one. Our friends are scattered around here, and the Cyclopes or Cyclops is tricking them into thinking their closest _dead_ companion is talking to them."

"In other words, we're screwed." I said bluntly.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Joy."

* * *

**AN: Hm... Nico can control hellfire, eh? _To storm or fire the world must fall_? Hm... Lol. If you like my writing, check out my latest story "Love Me, Hate Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me", please! **

**-Lex(:**


	12. Chapter 12: ANNOUNCEMENT, please read!

_**Chosen Trilogy: Abyss**_

_**A PJATO Fanfiction**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: *cracks knuckles* Goodness, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Wow, I haven't had a bit of inspiration for this story... I'm barely able to write this chapter.**

**Well, this is my Christmas gift to ya'll. Merry Christmas. In exchange you must suffer through reading my incredibly long Author's Note, because I have an announcement:**

**I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**

**With who? Well, that's easy. Musiclover99, bubble drizzles, Eleos, larkgrace, and bookluva98. Or, as I know them, Max, Gigi, Emily, Callie, and Janae.**

**That's right. We six authors have began working with each other, under the penname _LegendsofLit_(the link is on my profile), and we will be posted a new story sometime next year!**

**What is it about? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. I can tell you the title: _Do As They Do_. Brownie points for whoever figures out what quote that's from. :)**

**So, everyone check out our new profile, _LegendsofLit_, and alert us! Because, you never know, we might have oneshots and such posted on there now and then! And, soon, we'll be write at least half of our story, and _Do As They Do _will be in archives near you!**

**Keep yourself informed by reading my ANs, because I might just give you guys some spoilers. (; Who knows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**(Alright, you can read now. :] Thanks to anyone who actually read that... for good measures, I'm putting it on the end AN too.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Nico**_

Imagine your sister who's been dead for four years. Okay, got that? Good. Now, imagine yourself finding out you're in a Cyclops's lair. Then, discovering a new power that may play into the prophecy that you and six of your friends are involved in. You got it all down? Okay, good. You've pretty much have just imagined an average day in my messed up life.

Oh, the life of a demigod.

"So," I said, turning to Annabeth. The hellfire didn't even burn my hand; it was like it was there, but it wasn't. "What now?"

"I'm thinking," she hissed. She wore a stressed, bothered expression—one that I'd seen very often ever since Percy… died. "Shut up."

I raised my hands defensively, fighting the strong urge to roll my eyes. "Alright, alright, sorry," I muttered. "Someone's on _edge _today." Annabeth sighed, frustrated, and then there was silence.

Until…

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice nearly yelled over her watch.

"Crap," Annabeth murmured. She then spoke into the watch, "Thalia, what's up?"

"Readings are showing you're in an unfamiliar, abandoned mansion. Are you _insane_?" Jess's voice rose to a shrill, frantic shriek, and I almost laughed, imagining her pulling at her brown hair anxiously.

"No…" I said slowly. Then I, with a grin, I added, "Just crazy."

"Same diff, Death Breath." Thalia said. I could practically _see_ her rolling her eyes.

"Moving on," Annabeth and Jess said in unison. Those two are so alike; it's scary.

"Mind telling us where exactly _are_ you?" Jess asked, her voice sounding worried.

"A Cyclops's mansion," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"A Cyclops's mansion," I repeated softly.

"Well, _gee_," Thalia muttered. "That's not scary at _all_!"

"Will you just quit the chit-chat and tell us what to do?" I snapped irritably. "We're trying to round up the others, but sadly, they're scattered around the mansion."

"And who's bright idea was that?" Jess questioned. That was her nice way of saying, _"Nico, you're an idiot." _

I shot a glance at Annabeth, smirking slightly. She just sent me a glare that said, _"Shut up." _

"You can thank your sister for that." I said with a laugh.

"…What?" Jess's voice was incredulous, like she didn't believe a thing I said.

Annabeth did a facepalm, rolling her eyes. "_Sorry_! Why don't _you _try finding four other people in a dark, unfamiliar mansion, having only an annoying son of Hades as your companion?"

"Hey!" I protested. "I am not annoying."

"That's besides the point," Annabeth glared at me.

"Gods," I muttered under my breath. "You're always on edge nowadays."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said innocently.

"Well," Thalia suggested, "why don't you just do what you did the first time we ran across a Cyclops?"

I blinked. "You want us to stab a Cyclops in the foot?"

"No," Thalia groaned. "One of you should distract the Cyclops..."

"...While the other frees the others!" Jess finished brightly. "Great thinking, Thalia!"

"A little problem in that," Annabeth said slowly. "I think there's more than one Cyclops."

"_And_," I added, "the others may not have been captured yet."

Thalia cursed. "Okay, maybe I didn't think that one through that much. What do you want us to do? Zap into the Cyclops's lair in Decatur, Illinois?"

"_Illinois_," Jess corrected. "Silent 's'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

"But actually," said Annabeth thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea... We do need you guys. Are you done with Max?" I scowled slightly at the mention of the demigod.

"Just got done with him," Jess said, her voice tight. She sounded ready to either cry or punch a wall or both. "He's not saying much. Jerk."

"I can think of many, _many_ different words that describe him. 'Jerk' doesn't exactly make the cut," Thalia mumbled.

"Trust me," came Jess's reply, "I'm thinking something much, _much _stronger than 'jerk'. Something that rhymes with mother-trucker."

"Whoa," I said, grinning slightly, as if my girlfriend could possibly see me, "Jessie's mad."

"Not the time, Nico," she spat back. Her voice sounded incredibly pained and hurt, so I decided to shut my mouth.

Annabeth sighed as she rubbed the temples of her head. "Alright," she said finally, "since you two are done with Max, get over here… We're going to have a fight on our hands."

"Fight," Thalia mused. "My middle name, kid. We'll be there ASAP."

With that, the connection between the four of us was disconnected, leaving Annabeth and I alone in the dim light that omitted from my palm.

"Well? What now?" I said finally, after moments of her staring at the wall, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Now," Annabeth said, frowning, "we find our friends before the Cyclops does."

* * *

Here's _not _my idea of fun. Running around in an old, abandoned mansion in what seemed to be scenic _nowhere_, trying to round up four other ADHD demigods before a Cyclops can eat them alive. Oh, and, I forgot to mention the fact that the only light was one coming from your own palm, where you could literally _feel _the fire, but somehow _not _get hurt by it.

Right. _Loads _of fun right there.

Annabeth cursed quietly in what seemed to be Latin. "How big is this mansion?" she hissed. "And where in Hades are Thalia and Jess?"

"Most likely here," I replied with a shrug. "But, we probably lost them along the way too."

She was about to reply when both of us stopped abruptly, hearing a familiar, blood-curdling scream that made the blood in my body turn ice cold. Soon after, an all too familiar voice yelled, "Let her go!" then everything went silent.

I gritted my teeth together, turning to Annabeth, a pleading look on my face. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, but at the same time, I couldn't form any thoughts that actually made _sense_—I was too fear-stricken and upset. Finally, I stammered, "Annabeth… That… I…"

Annabeth swallowed, a surprisingly anxious look forming on her face. "I think Jess and Thalia are here," she said in a small voice.

* * *

**Special Announcement:**

**I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**

**With who? Well, that's easy. Musiclover99, bubble drizzles, Eleos, larkgrace, and bookluva98. Or, as I know them, Max, Gigi, Emily, Callie, and Janae.**

**That's right. We six authors have began working with each other, under the penname _LegendsofLit_(the link is on my profile), and we will be posted a new story sometime next year!**

**What is it about? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. I can tell you the title: _Do As They Do_. Brownie points for whoever figures out what quote that's from. :)**

**So, everyone check out our new profile, _LegendsofLit_, and alert us! Because, you never know, we might have oneshots and such posted on there now and then! And, soon, we'll be write at least half of our story, and _Do As They Do _will be in archives near you!**

**Keep yourself informed by reading my ANs, because I might just give you guys some spoilers. (; Who knows.**

**Thanks for reading, and put us on Author Alert! :D**


End file.
